Various types of containers are available for storing and dispensing medications, and they are often designed for a specific type or form of medication. For example, bottles having wide spouts are generally preferred for dispensing liquid medications, particularly thicker fluids. In addition, a variety of different types of containers, such as various packages, cases, and bottles are available for pills, with the size and dimensions tailored to the type of and shape of the pill. Typically, these bottles are provided in additional packaging, such as a resealable cardboard box.